phantomstriderfandomcom-20200215-history
Nostalgia Critic
Nostalgia Critic (AKA Doug Walker) is an internet critic specialising in reviewing movies. He is a veteran of online internet videos, clocking in over 10 years of experience. He also began the anti-copyright movement known as WTFU (Where's the fair use?). He made a cameo on PhantomStrider's channel in "Worst Movies of all Time" and did a crossover in "Creepiest Animated Movies." He is responsible for many memes, some of his most famous being "BAT CREDIT CARD" and "F*CKING BUBBLES!" Where's the Fair Use movement Doug Walker had a profound effect on the internet on January 28, 2016, by beginning the WTFU trend. After various japanese animation studios filed copyright strikes against him, his monetary claims to all his videos was temporarily removed completely. This inspired Doug to make a series of videos inciting people to begin speaking up to Youtube about the injustice of the Youtube copyright system. The Youtube system has remained for a long time, in very simple terms "you are guilty until proven innocent," which means that copyright owners are allowed to claim whatever they want as copyright infringement, with no repercussions to themselves whatsoever for invalid claims. However, youtube creators have for many years been subjects to the mercy of copyright owners, losing money, videos, views, or even their entire accounts due to these false claims. Youtube has generally been very silent about this legal difficulty, due to a combination of both the power/influence of copyright owners and the very out-dated writing of the Digital Millenium Copyright Act. Doug's movement spread like wildfire, causing massive channels like Markiplier and Team4Star to begin their own WTFU videos. While the copyright system remains unresolved, Youtube has since made changes such as no longer inflicting a 15 minute limit on channels with a copyright strike. However, the system in all other respects remains broken to this day. Strider's thoughts on WTFU Strider has received over 9 false copyright strikes in his youtube history from Fox Network alone, once even making him lose his account for a month as he didn't have time to counter-claim all 3 copyright strikes in time. He always speaks up about the issue, adamantly defensive of Youtube Creator's rights when asked in interviews, by email or on Twitter, but never released any videos specifically covering the WTFU movement. To this day, he hopes to one day feel safe in his job and not constantly fear the dreaded Copyright infringement email. Top 10 Worst Movies of All Time On January 21, 2017, Strider released a list titled: "Top 10 Worst Movies of All Time". This video showed a surprise cameo from Nostalgia Critic with him telling Strider that everyone knows that the Garbage Pail Kids Movie is obviously the worst, but Strider tells him that there is one movie that is worse than that movie. Doug tells him to prove it, to which he tells him he will. At the #2 spot, Nostalgia Critic exclaims that he called it. He is then seen at the #1 spot staring at the awful movie before him (No Spoiler! Watch the video!) Top 10 Creepiest Animated Movies Strider and Nostalgia Critic did a slightly more in-depth crossover in "Creepiest Animated Movies", where Nostalgia Critic gave his opinions on each of Strider's choices for the creepiest animated movies.Category:People